Glowing sky
by Labandidaciega
Summary: After that Korra, defeats Amon and regains his powers...Makorra 100 %


**Glowing sky**

* * *

_**"Traditions**"_

Now it was all over, the young avatar had defeated the evil spirit, everything was left behind; The goodness and love had triumphed despite all adversities and there are no obstacles that away, because torment was being away even if they are side by side...

It was a cold night, as it was customary in the tribe water South, the moon lit up in such way that could come to think that it would no longer take rays of the Sun, even so the morning was on the horizon got of intruder through the window where the young master fire lay asleep fully...Small rays of sunshine went into his eyes and despite the low intensity they had were enough to wake...

Mako woke up with a big smile, as if I had had the most pleasant dream of his life, felt strong as it was a master fire the Sun was the source of his power. Got up from his quarters, he dressed with typical clothing village to open the curtains that separate their home from the outside, a cold breeze choco in his face was definitely not used to these temperatures. All still sleeping, he went up to the cabin front to enter only saw Tenzin and Katara...

-Good morning.- Katara and Tenzin said seeing him getting into the room.

-Good days.- answer even a bit drowsy Mako. Katara got up minutes, again brought a tray with you and muffins to which gave it the boy, Tenzin simply enjoyed their breakfast taking advantage of children still slept. Mako thanked you Katara, gave him a bite of a bun took a SIP of tea; I look at the old master water wore a collar on his neck, but not any one but one unique and carving which reminded him that he had seen many women from the tribes water in city by hand, Republic with something so, curious I ask...

-I have noticed that many women of the tribes water they carry with them a necklace...-until he could finish, Katara look at him sweetly and with a small smile on his face, which caused it to stop.

-It is a very old tradition, when a young man wants to engage with a girl necklace-should carve you replied the old woman.

-So, really is something very usual here this kinds of things.- Exclaimed Tenzin breaking their silence, as well as alien to the traditions.

-I can't tell you if Korra is in keeping with this tradition, you know that she likes to break the rules!.-Katara added, jokingly.

Mako was left perplexed, I wasn't expecting that response, her cheeks red lay and all the cold was gone, stayed a few seconds without any word even a gesture, I react.

-Good -stuttering several times- Korra and I...-Again Mako was interrupted, this time by the cries of children, of course the children of Tenzin.

-I think that my peace ah finish -Tenzin sigh- See them afterwards; Mother, young Mako.-Were dismissed finally giving a reverence and moved.

Katara approached Mako, sat by his side...

-Korra is a girl only, and not just for being the avatar...Don't let it go.- Replied the wise woman, in a motherly way.

-It would never do that, vera I I... love it - sigh briefly - I want to be with her for the rest of my life.-Mako let flow your feelings, it was clear to everyone as they knew it, and if not, already not it seemed important to him, loved her dearly and didn't want to keep hiding it.

The master water smiled, hearing the words of the young as it was not he who was speaking if not his heart; at that time Korra entered...

-Good morning!- Energetically greeting the young avatar.

-I'm glad hallas well.- Awakened replied Katara, who departed from Mako and headed to the kitchen.

Korra is placed beside Mako...

-What good that you already have awakened- Said boy with a small grin on his face.

-I am very happy that you're here.- Answer Korra with sweetness.

He look at her eyes lost in his eyes, took his hand, both looked at and crossed smiles...She released a sigh and I duck his head slightly, Mako smiled him again the volume by the Crown approached her slowly reducing the walking distance which separated them, put his hand on his cheek and the kiss gently...

-A my I am pleased to be here with you.- I add master fire, smiling.

Before Korra could say a Word, I get Katara and she brought a tray with you and rolls like a Mako...Then they were only casual talks among them, recalling stories, telling stories to the boy, looking to the past I would say.

* * *

_After a few days..._

Korra trained with Tenzin I was excited!, which could already create air control, though he was not an expert on it yet. Felt very comfortable at least expel large gusts of wind with their hands.

Mako for its part decided to explore the place, as his girlfriend lay training, wanted to go for a walk, had not previously done so acquiring the idea that would only find snow and ice more beyond the village, it had ignored the landscapes that settled in that place. He did not know how, but he had come to the place where Kiss Korra, images of that fact arose in his mind that could not help but blush, feel a great tingle in her stomach and a blow to the heart but not of pain, but a good one. Something suddenly crossed in his head, something that had ignored completely; the words of Katara.

He thought if he had to do it, if Korra adhered to tradition and if you rejected it? or if she would be waiting to do it?...Dozens of unanswered questions surrounded her head, with every thought everything became more confusing, but something was clear they loved each other, not imagined a life being separated, to such an extent that they would risk the life of its own for the safety of the other. Look at the sky, perhaps trying to find an answer?, but nothing was there, in such a way that your mind nublo even stopped thinking, stopped shortchanged itself or the proper time. Clouds anything say you, no one would come and would indicate you should do, you should take the reins it. Suddenly something struck his chest a cold warm and at the same time feeling, saying that it should do so, in the depths of his being wanted, but rather it stopped the fear!, which she rejected it and was on his side forever.

Yet to all the fears instilled by the same. He decided to follow his heart, I estrujo the air with his hands, dropped his golden eyes, and I took the decision that would take him up to the complete happiness or eternal loneliness.

* * *

**"Forever"**

Mako had spoken with the parents of Korra, was surprised to see the reaction from the couple. To the tell it to father Korra, the only smiled, support his hand on the shoulder of the boy and adopted it, certainly it was as if already knew it before it.

Only one thing remained to be done, he had spoken with the parents of Korra, had carved necklace proof of your commitment. He thought to surprise her it consisted not in their plans particularly trying in a casual conversation, I wanted to be something unique and incredible for both, but especially for her, the owner of her sighs of love, Korra...

* * *

**That day..**.

Night fell into the tribe water, young lovers enjoyed the twilight...Until the sky was the portrait of large colored lights, causing stormy outbursts and amazing eye color sky of the girl...

- But what is that?.- Accent Korra to see the show, that her boyfriend had planned.

-Because they are fireworks for you.- Said Mako, is distressing and taking your neck with your hand.

-Did you all this for me?.- Answer Korra looking at him sideways with a smile, blushes.

-Well, would do this and much more.- Added the boy, as she blushes looked to another party.

I came by surprise giving small sighs, extracted if a collar and rodeo in his neck... Korra to notice it gently support your hand on the collar, I note it knowing what it meant, turning his face towards the fire master, was found as surprised that his lips not pronounced a Word and his face some emotion.

-Do you know, do not imagine my life without you?, I want to have you by my side for the rest of my life - I sigh briefly - _I love you.-_

-Don't know what to say, did not expect me this.- The avatar broke his silence.

-Tell me, would I leave part of your life forever?... But if you think that it is too early, will understand.- Added the young man, whose last words expressed anguish.

They spent several seconds, and eternal, which led him to imagine a strong rejection; But it did not...

-Nothing would make me happier to be at your side forever - Took a step to the front, the last that he separated them, smiling - _I love Mako_- Said Korra definitely.

Rodeo hands at your waist and the Tome, brought it closer, to such an extent that they felt the breath of the other... Finally the kiss softly, knowing that you as at that moment would be of the forever.

Heaven shined again, was the only witness to witness the lives who joined, until its your light and even perhaps beyond...

The end.

Or not? xD

* * *

I do not know English. I'm from Argentina I used "Bing" to translate my story.  
It would be nice if you could tell me if it is properly translated...  
understood it correctly?

thanks!

Pd: I have more histories...Toko (Zuko y Toph) in progress!

see...soon! :)

Facebook page...

pages/Avatar-The-Last-Airbender-Legend-of-Korra/446238195407417?ref=stream

pages/Avatar-The-Last-Airbender-Legend-of-Korra/446238195407417?ref=stream

Like? :D


End file.
